Loved By All
by PsionicFeral
Summary: Veronica and Malone finally get their vacation (I would suggest reading 'Double Vision' first). For V/N fans.
1. Vacationing Dream

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me (DANG IT!)  
  
Author's note: I guess, I'm sort of writing a continuous kind of thing (don't know what you'd call that), but I would suggest reading my first fic, "Double Vision", before reading this one (only because this story starts off a few weeks after the end of that story). This story has very little to do with Marguerite and Roxton, so if you only like stories about those two, I wouldn't suggest this story.  
  
Summary: Malone and Veronica finally take their vacation, but things don't go as planned…at all.  
  
1 Loved By All  
  
With the sun at its peak of the day, Veronica and Malone began to head towards the elevator. They had one bag each and Malone's seemed very much more packed than Veronica's but that was to be expected; Veronica could live without many things.  
  
Marguerite was sitting next to Roxton at the table, while Challenger was making sure Veronica and Malone had everything they would need. "Challenger, we'll be fine. Stop worrying." Veronica said with a beautiful smile aimed at Challenger. She grabbed Challenger and hugged him.  
  
Challenger hugged Veronica, then let go and looked at her. "Take care of yourself and Malone, and don't do anything strenuous with that arm of yours. Give it time to adjust to not having the sling." He said worriedly.  
  
"Oh Challenger, just let them go have some fun." Added Marguerite. "But not too much fun." She laughed a little, but then turned back to Roxton.  
  
Roxton stood up from his chair and looked outside. "You'd better get going if you want to make it before night fall." He said, and then he whispered to Marguerite, "We get a vacation away after they get back." He watched Marguerite smile but turned back to the elevator to see Ned and Veronica waving from the descending elevator.  
  
* * *  
  
The water felt wonderful against Veronica's face. It was nearly dark and they had just gotten to the lake. Veronica seemed tired, which was to be expected since she hadn't been on this long a trip since before her arm had been injured.  
  
Malone was a few feet away setting up champ. He glanced over at Veronica watching her cup some water and drenched her face. When he watched her stand, he turned back to his work before she turned toward him.  
  
A smile spread across Veronica's face as she looked at Malone, whom had successfully built a fire. She slowly made her way to Malone and wrapped her arms around him from behind.  
  
Malone smiled to himself and turned around, facing Veronica. He put his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes. "So, how's our trip so far?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
"Absolutely perfect." She replied as she leaned closer to Malone.  
  
Malone leaned closer to her, also. He could feel his need for Veronica, as wall as Veronica's body head, rising.  
  
Their lips had barely touched when a twig snapped not far from them. Veronica spun towards the sound, reluctantly breaking Malone's grip on her. She pulled the blade from her boot and crept toward the sound. She slid silently into the trees and listened closely. She couldn't hear anything important, only her breathing and the rustle of leaves in the wind.  
  
"Veronica…" Came a low voice from Veronica's left. She spun towards the voice's direction, but there was nothing there. She thought quickly, realizing that she knew that voice from somewhere.  
  
Suddenly, Veronica heard it again, but it had come from the other direction this time. She spun around swinging her blade instantly.  
  
Malone jumped backwards quickly. Veronica's blade had just missed his face, which had defiantly caught him off guard.  
  
Veronica lowered her blade, after she had realized whom she was about to stab. "Malone…I'm so sorry." She apologized putting her weapon back in its sheath.  
  
Malone still had a surprised look on his face, and he was still a bit startled. "Maybe we should just turn in for tonight." He finally said as he took Veronica's hand and began to head back to their camp.  
  
Even though Malone had been the one she had almost ran-through with her blade, she couldn't help but feel that someone else had been there. Then again, she knew it could have been nothing, but she didn't trust that feeling very strongly. Still, she left with Malone  
  
***  
  
Later that night, Malone sat tucked next to Veronica in a large crevice in another overly large tree upon the plateau.  
  
Malone hadn't been sleeping, but Veronica was in a deep sleep. She was dreaming very intently, while Malone watched her rest her tired body against his.  
  
*Veronica found everything to be going well, so far. She was positioned next to Malone along side the shore of the lake. She felt very comfortable with Malone sitting so close to her, and she didn't want him to move away anytime soon. They both had their feet touching the water, as they held hands and starred down at the smooth beautiful water. Veronica felt this urge to jump in the water with Malone, but she knew she shouldn't do a thing like that; it would defiantly ruin the moment they were sharing. Suddenly, Malone jumped off the shore and into the water. The water splashed all over them both, but Veronica stayed right where she was. Malone looked at her and smiled, while he gripped both her hands. He noticed the hesitant look in her eyes, so he took her by the waste and lifted her slowly into the water with him. Slowly, they swam farther out into the lake, holding hands tightly. They finally stopped and starred into each other's eyes again. They both leaned towards each other and began to kiss. At first, the kiss was sensual, like the one they had experience the last time (end of 'Double Vision'), but soon the kiss had escalated to more. Veronica found that she liked this, but it reminded her of something she found not to her liking. She thought for a few seconds, not ending the kiss, until she realized how she knew this kiss. She pulled from Malone and starred at him, but Malone was no longer there. It was…*  
  
Veronica jerked awake and out of Malone's arms. She was now sweating and couldn't fully understand what had just happened. She turned and saw that Malone had fallen asleep. She was very glad he hadn't been awake when she had awakened from her dream. 'He can't be…he just can't.' She thought to herself, thinking back to the dream that she was glad to be out of.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
(This is just something I've thrown together…I got tired of seeing all these new stories about M/R. I hope all the N/V fans like it. There's more to come….I don't know when though.) 


	2. Hit and Take

Author's Note: I'm slowly but surely getting to the man she was dreaming about. I'll get there…lol.  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
For the rest of the night, Veronica didn't return to her dreams. She sat and starred at the stars, while she waited for Malone to wake-up. She had tried to keep the dream away for now, but it came back to her every time she glanced at the lake.  
  
After about an hour, Veronica shifted her body to one side.  
  
Malone suddenly shot awake and looked around. "What's wrong?" He asked looking around furiously.  
  
Veronica looked at him and placed her soft hand upon his face to calm him. "Everything is fine, Ned. Just go back to sleep." She replied forcing a smile on her face as Malone turned to look at her.  
  
He slowly wrapped his arms around Veronica and pulled her closer to him. He could tell that she had been thinking quite a bit, while he had been sleeping. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked ignoring her answer to his prior question.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." She replied sounding frustrated.  
  
Malone knew, in the tone of her voice, not to pressure her. He just took her hand tightly in his and helped her stand up. Then, he brought her slowly down the tree.  
  
***  
  
A little later, that same day, Veronica had blocked that memory of the dream. She loved being with Malone, and she wasn't going to let something that happened such a long time ago, interfere with that.  
  
They had been walking, hand-in-hand, along the lakes shore for nearly two hours now. They were talking about anything that came to mind. Veronica had brought up the first time they had met, and they had just begun laughing about it.  
  
"You were always curious." Veronica laughed.  
  
"It only takes once to learn to stay away from a mimic plant." He replied with a laugh also. "Of course, it wouldn't hurt to be saved by you again."  
  
Veronica blushed and began to say something, but there were footsteps to her left behind the trees. She put and finger along Malone's lips then pulled out her blade from behind her.  
  
She took one step towards the trees just as a shot rang out from behind her. She spun around to see Malone fall to his knees. She ran back to him and caught him before he fell to the ground all the way. Blood covered Veronica's hands as she laid Malone on his back. She was searching for the wound, and found it on his shoulder.  
  
The pain was causing Malone to grit his teeth and feel pain throughout his body. He could feel Veronica rip his shirt and press the cloth to the wound. He jumped with pain and gritted his teeth more.  
  
Another shot rang out, but this time not directed at Veronica or Malone. Veronica put Malone's hand on the cloth and stood up. She crept towards the direction the firing had come from, her blade now back in her hand.  
  
She had walked a little ways, not finding or hearing anyone. She had decided to return to Malone and get him back to the tree house. She turned around meeting a dozen men with rifles in hand.  
  
Two of the men grabbed Veronica, but she was ready for them. She swung her blade, stabbing one of the men in the chest and slashing the other across the throat. More men ran at her, but she deflected every blow towards her.  
  
After about the ninth man, Veronica was beginning to feel tired. She was about to strike the last two men standing when a gun was fired from behind her. She spun around to see a large man with a gun pointed to the sky.  
  
The remaining two men Veronica hadn't knocked out or killed, grabbed her arms tightly, while the larger man walked towards Veronica.  
  
He pointed the rifle at Veronica's chest, and starred directly into her eyes. "I can see why he wants you. You're even more beautiful than he said." The man said with a smirk.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked angrily, but she didn't wait for his answer. She pulled away from the other two men and kicked them away. She then spun around to kick the large man.  
  
The man ducked under her leg and struck her across the face with the end of his rifle. Then, he struck her in the stomach and again across the face.  
  
She fell hard to the ground, unconscious from the blows to her face. There was blood running from her nose and head wound, but the larger man just looked at her.  
  
A few men were on their feet and standing around Veronica. "We were ordered not to hurt her." One said.  
  
The large man looked at him, then back to the unconscious and bleeding Veronica. "She killed four of my men. She's lucky I didn't shoot her." He replied. "Carry her to the horses and tie her up. I will have no further problems with her." He slowly walked off, leaving his men to take care of her.  
  
***  
  
Malone was stumbling through the jungle as quickly as he could. He had seen the men carrying Veronica away, but he knew he couldn't help her in his condition. He knew the horses would leave tracks that he and the other explorers could follow. He just hoped to make it to the tree house alive.  
  
***  
  
Veronica's head was pounding painfully. She slowly opened her eyes to se her hands tied together in front of her to a horse saddle. She could feel someone breathing behind her, so she turned her head to look at him or her.  
  
The large man smirked to himself when he saw Veronica look at him. "Nice of you to join us, miss Layton. Do you enjoy your nap?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" She asked somewhat groggily. She was more worried about Malone, but she hoped that he was okay and headed back towards the tree house. She wanted to get back to him as quickly as possible.  
  
The man's horse stopped, along with the other men's horses. He jumped off the horse and grabbed Veronica's hands, untied her, and began pulling her off the horse.  
  
Veronica kicked at him as he pulled her from the horse. She kicked him in the groin and pushed him to the ground. She ran towards the trees, but she heard the other men following her. She turned to see how close they were, but she ran head-on into something. She turned and saw the man from her dream starring at her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She kept telling herself, "No, he's dead." But, then again, he was standing before her.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	3. Stab...Shoot...

Chapter 3  
  
His beautiful eyes mesmerized her, as he flashed her a smile. She didn't know if she should stay or run. Everything from their past was coming back to her. She felt love towards him, and she could do nothing to stop it now.  
  
Thomas Ducart looked down at her. He saw the confused but loving look on her face. He had her back and nothing would keep them apart. Grabbing her tightly, he pulled her in and touched his lips to hers.  
  
Without thinking, Veronica began to kiss him back, both their tongues now exploring each other's mouths.  
  
Ducart broke the kiss after a few minutes and watched Veronica breath deeply. "I'm so happy I have you back. Nothing will tear us apart this time." He confessed as he ran his hands along Veronica's back and neck.  
  
Their lips came close once again, but Veronica had suddenly realized what was happening. She pushed him away forcefully and turned back around to leave, but the remaining men from the earlier fight stood in her path. She pulled out her blade again and swung it at one of the men.  
  
The blade was about to go deep into the man's gut, but the leader of the ground, the larger man, had grabbed her arm. He pulled her arm behind her back, causing her to drop her blade. Then, he wrapped his arm around her throat and squeezed tightly, lifting her off the ground.  
  
Ducart ran towards them and grabbed Veronica's blade from the ground, then the other blade from her boot. "Zen, let her go." Ducart ordered calmly.  
  
Zen, the large man, dropped Veronica and stepped into line with the rest of the men.  
  
As Veronica began to climb to her feet, Ducart pushed her back down and sat on top of her, holding her down. "Veronica, I love you. I don't want to hurt you." He said as he looked at her.  
  
"If you love me, let me go." She replied as she struggled beneath Ducart. But before he could say a word, she shoved him off of her and rolled to her feet. "I'm leaving, don't follow me." She ordered as she backed towards the trees.  
  
***  
  
The gate swung closed as Malone stumbled through it. He was holding his shoulder, but the blood was still flowing. "Challenger!" He yelled as loudly as he could.  
  
Challenger leaned over the railing and spotted Malone. He eyes went wide in horror, after seeing so much blood on his dear friend. Challenger turned back around and yelled something that Malone couldn't make out.  
  
Malone stumbled into the elevator and began to ascend. He could feel himself getting weaker by the second, but he was here just to get help for Veronica.  
  
Challenger was rummaging through his lab violently. He knew that Malone was hurt, but he couldn't find the medical things he needed to help him as best he could.  
  
Marguerite raced to the elevator and helped Malone to a chair. "What happened?" She asked as she looked over his wound.  
  
"They took Veronica." He gasped.  
  
Marguerite starred at him, but she quickly went back to his shoulder. "I meant to your arm."  
  
Just as she asked that question, Roxton entered the room. "It's a gun shot wound." He answered as he put his pistols in their holsters and picked up his rifle.  
  
Challenger entered the room, also. He was carrying a few rags, bandages, and some of his antiseptic. He put everything on the table, then poured antiseptic onto one of the rags. He put the cloth to Malone's wound.  
  
Malone jerked in pain but continued to sit in the chair. He glanced towards Roxton, who was now talking quietly with Marguerite.  
  
Roxton had looked out the tree house, seeing the trail that Malone had clearly left. "We're going after her. Anything important that we should know, before we head out?" He asked as he tossed Marguerite a rifle.  
  
***  
  
As Veronica backed away from the men, she could feel slight uneasiness about the look on Zen's face. It seemed as though he was plotting something, but she continued walking.  
  
Zen saw her look of worry, and he smiled to himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he was Ducart's hurt look, about Veronica leaving. He rolled his eyes, grabbed one of Veronica's knives from Ducart, aimed, and threw it at Veronica.  
  
Veronica felt pain rush through her body, and, before she knew it, she was lying on the ground clutching her leg. She looked at her leg and saw the blade sticking out of her thigh.  
  
With a small smirk, Zen began to make his way to Veronica. "I'll bring her to your tent, Ducart. You'd better go get some bandages ready." He said as he knelt next to Veronica.  
  
Although reluctant, Ducart turned and began to make his way to the camp. He glanced back to see the other men beginning to follow him.  
  
Veronica began to get up, but Zen, who gripped the blade handle and pulled it slowly from Veronica's thigh, shoved her back down. She jumped in pain and grabbed for Zen.  
  
A smile spread across his face once again. He looked at the blade and leaned down to Veronica again. He placed the blade to her throat and looked her in the yes. "I dare you to try and kill another of my men. Then we'll see if Ducart can protect you." He threatened pressing the blade to her throat.  
  
Veronica pushed his arm away from her and began to lift herself off the ground. She stumbled a bit on her leg, but she stepped up to Zen. She grabbed the knife tightly and attempted to stab him.  
  
Zen fought against her, while they both ended up tumbling to the ground. They rolled across the ground, each trying to get the knife from the other.  
  
Suddenly, Zen was on top of Veronica and everything went silent and all motion stopped. Blood flowed across the dirt. Both starred at one another, while Veronica felt pain running through her body once again.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	4. Saved

Chapter 4  
  
The weight of Zen's, now lifeless, body was on top of Veronica. Veronica's leg was in severe pain from all the weight, but she had killed Zen, and that was all that mattered.  
  
She rolled him off of her and slowly got to her feet. Pulling the blade from Zen's chest, she wiped it off, and placed it back in its sheath. She ripped cloth from Zen's shirt and tied it tightly around the wound on her leg, so she wouldn't bleed too badly on her way back to find Malone.  
  
Ignoring the pain, she slowly began to make her way through the jungle towards the lake where she hoped Malone was still alive.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"I'll check over here." Marguerite yelled to Roxton, who just nodded and checked out some things near him. Marguerite slowly began to inspect the horse tracks.  
  
The tracks led her into the jungle where she began to hear heavy footsteps. She pulled out her rifle and took aim. Slowly, she placed her finger on the trigger. She was about to fire when Veronica stumbled through the trees. "Veronica!?!"  
  
Veronica was covered in blood, mostly Zen's, but it looked awful to Marguerite.  
  
Marguerite grabbed Veronica and began to support her and walk her back toward Roxton. "Roxton! I've got her!" She yelled as she walked towards the lake. She placed Veronica onto the ground when they were a few feet from the water.  
  
Within seconds, Roxton was next to them. He knelt and touched the bloody cloth around Veronica's leg. "What happened?" He asked as he checked over the rest of her body, seeing only minor cuts and bruises.  
  
"He stabbed me." She answered as she held Marguerite's hand tightly. Roxton and Marguerite exchanged worried looks, but quickly went back to Veronica. Marguerite grabbed a few things Challenger had given her from the pack she was carrying. "Who stabbed you? Where are they?" She asked as she handed a few cloths and disinfectant to Roxton.  
  
Veronica looked at Marguerite and swallowed hard. "Ducart is back." She said starring at the surprised look on Marguerite's face. "His men attacked Malone and I and took me to Ducart. One of the men was upset with me for killing a few of his men, so he threw my own knife at me. Wait, where's Malone!?!" She jumped up quickly, but she felt pain run through her leg again. She looked and saw Roxton pulling the cloth from her leg.  
  
"Malone is at home, he'll be fine." Answered Marguerite as she settled Veronica back down. "Now, how far is Ducart from here?"  
  
Veronica closed her eyes for a second, then looked at Marguerite. "He's probably about a mile and a half from here. We should get." She answered, suddenly stopping in mid sentence. She grabbed onto Marguerite tightly and let out a low yell.  
  
Suddenly, Roxton stopped pouring the disinfectant on Veronica's wound. He began to wrap it tightly with the cloths. He tied them tightly and looked back to Marguerite. "Time to go before we get some guests." He said calmly as he and Marguerite helped Veronica up.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Now lying on his bed, Malone was sleeping comfortably. Challenger checked on him every-so-often because he had made Malone drink some tea with a sedative in it. He knew that Malone would be out looking for Veronica, if he hadn't helped him sleep. Challenger, himself, hated to just sit and wait, but he had to be ready the moment Roxton and Marguerite returned with Veronica. At least, he hoped they returned with her.alive.  
  
He walked towards the railing of the tree house and looked into the trees. He sighed heavily and rubbed his head stressfully. "Bring her home unharmed, Roxton." He said to himself as he wiped a tear away from his cheek.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"We'll rest here." Roxton said as he lowered Veronica onto a fallen tree so she could sit down. Marguerite sat next to Veronica and touched her shoulder lightly. "How are you feeling?" She asked.  
  
Veronica looked around slowly and touched her wound slightly. Then, she looked back to Marguerite. "I'll live." She answered sadly.  
  
"Veronica, Malone is fine. Don't worry yourself about this." Marguerite said sounding very sympathetic. She grabbed Veronica and hugged her tightly.  
  
Thunder crashed loudly, and Marguerite jumped. Roxton ran toward them and helped Veronica up. "Time to leave." He yelled over another crash of thunder.  
  
Marguerite grabbed her bag and rifle and helped Roxton with Veronica. She had Veronica resting on her shoulder, and Roxton had her resting her other arm on his.  
  
Rain began to beat down on them, but Roxton kept them moving. The mud was forming quickly, and they were beginning to slip as they walked. The lightning struck a tree behind them, and the thunder crashed loudly again.  
  
Veronica felt something pinch her neck on the back. She stopped walking, causing Marguerite and Roxton to stop as well, and put her hand to her neck. She pulled a small dart from it and looked at Roxton and Marguerite.  
  
"We have to get you to Challenger, fast." Roxton said as he took the dart and placed it in Marguerite's bag. He scooped Veronica up into his arms and began to run quickly through the jungle, followed closely by Marguerite.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
It had been hours since Roxton and Marguerite left the tree house.  
  
Challenger was now pacing back and forth through the room. He would glance through the trees every now and then, but he saw no one.  
  
Suddenly, Malone came stumbling into the room and sat in a chair. He rubbed his head.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Challenger asked as he sat in a chair across from Malone. He began to check the bandage on Malone's shoulder.  
  
"Where are they?" Malone asked groggily.  
  
Challenger stopped messing with the bandage and sat in the chair across from Malone. "They will be home soon. The storm must be slowing them down. Maybe you should rest some more." Challenger couldn't help but lie to Malone. Challenger knew that Veronica might well be dead.  
  
As if it were on call, the sound of the elevator rising caused Malone and Challenger to stand. Challenger ran to the elevator, seeing Marguerite and Roxton, who was holding Veronica's lifeless body in his arms. They were soaking wet and covered in mud, but Roxton rushed into the room and put Veronica in a chair.  
  
"What happened?" Malone asked as he held Veronica up right in the chair.  
  
Still trying to catch her breath, Marguerite put her things down. She then turned to Challenger, who was now checking on Veronica. "We were almost home, but someone shot this dart into Veronica's neck." She explained pulling the dart from her bag.  
  
Challenger took the dart and ran strait to his lab. "Put her in her bed and clean her up. I'm going to figure out what this dart has on it."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
